


Link and Zelda Brother and Sister!

by sonicfan24



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Except Gannondorf, Half-Siblings, Happy ending for everyone!, Sibling Love, i know Link and Zelda are not siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETTakes place after Link kills Ganondorf in Ocarina of Time Different time line and plot. Zelda is watching the sunset, Link has something to tell her.





	Link and Zelda Brother and Sister!

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. as always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

Zelda was sitting in her favorite spot to watch the sunset. She let out a sigh and leaned her head into her hand.

"I wish Link were here here with me"

"Wish granted"

Zelda turned around and Link stepped out from behind a tree.

"Link!"

Zelda ran up and through her arms around link giving him a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ugg Zelda!"

Link smiled at the face Zelda gave him.

"Link would you like to watch the sunset with me? Me and Mama used to every night"

Link was 18 and Zelda was 17 a year younger than he was.

"Sure Zelda"

Link and Zelda sat down and Link put an arm around her for warmth. As the hero of time and the Hyrule princess sat watching the sunset Link began thinking of that horrible day.

FLASHBACK:

"Ganondorf you will never get away with this!"

Zelda sat by as she watched her father killed by the king of evil, and her mother trying to save her only daughter.

"Oh but I already have"

Ganondorf laughs as he walks toward the queen of Hyrule. With one quick motion the queen joins her husband on the blooded floor.

"Now for you  _ **princess**_ he turned and walked over to Zelda who was trapped inside a pink bubble unable to speak or move.

Ganondorf lifted his sword but before he could do anything he fell to the ground.

"Link!"

Zelda shouted once the bubble had disappeared.

"Zelda I'm sorry I didn't get here in time"

He looked to where Zelda's mom and dad lied.

"Its O.K I'm just glad your all right"

Link looked over at Zelda and smiled before running over and hugging her.

END FLASHBACK:

Link watched as the sun finally set before turning to Zelda.

"Zelda there's something I have to tell you"

Zelda looked over at Link.

"What is it Link?"

Link took a deep breath before continuing.

"Zelda we're brother and sister"

Zelda looked at Link like he was crazy

"What do you mean Link?"

"I talked to the Deku Tree and he said that my mother was a former Queen of Hyrule and that the king was  _your_  father Zelda"

Zelda didn't know what to say or do. Finally she smiled and then laughed.

"Link I knew we where special in some way"

She looked up at the full moon and then looked back at Link.

"I'm glad your my brother"

She leaned over and gave her new big brother a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Now I can do that with a reason"

Link wiped off the kiss and laughed.

"we should be getting home"

He looked over at Zelda who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

As Link walked home carrying Zelda he thought,

'What a life I have, great friends and now a great sister'

That ends a great day of the hero of time and his new sister Zelda the princess of Hyrule.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Link and Zelda are not really brother and sister I just wrote this for a nice twist and so everyone, minus Gannondorf, could have a happy ending.


End file.
